This is a pre-clinical trial which tests the hypothesis that incubating mononuclear cells obtained from a peripheral blood progenitor cell collection with IL-2 and/or other cytokines will result in enhanced NK cell activity and decreased tumor contamination without significant inhibition of progenitor cell function.